Dearest
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Akan kupatahkan segala ketidakmungkinan untuk meraihmu dalam dekapanku. Walau harus melawan keputusan Dewa sekalipun./Haehyuk/GS/My first Fictogemino/Semi M/Review?


**Dearest**

 **By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

 **.**

 **.**

Author's Note: Ini adalaf ff Fictogemino pertama saya. Maaf jika aneh.

Fictogemino adalah fiksi kembar yang bisa dibaca dari atas ke bawah maupun bawah ke atas.

Warning: AU, OOC, Artemis Hyuk!, GS, dll DLDR!

Pair: Haehyuk

Rate: Semi M.

.

.

.

Jika kau adalah rembulan, maka aku adalah kegelapan yang menyelimuti. Akan kupatahkan segala ketidakmungkinan untuk meraihmu dalam dekapanku. Walau harus melawan keputusan Dewa sekalipun.

Artemisku, Dewi bulanku.

Aku memujamu di sepanjang hidupku. Aku mendambamu dalam setiap nafasku.

Di bawah sinar rembulan yang memancar lembut. Keegoisan hati menggerogoti setiap lapis jiwa kemanusiaannya. Rasa posesif dan ingin memiliki terpancar dari sorot mata berkabut gairah.

"Hari ini aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya. Akan kuhapus semua keraguanmu, Dewiku. Eunhyuk." Desah nafas yang menerpa wajah seperti dentang bel peringatan yang dibunyikan. Bergema menakutkan namun juga menenangkan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Donghae…"

Sang Artemis melangkah mundur seiring dorongan pelan yang diberikan prajurit Sparta yang mengungkungnya hingga terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Dalam gelapnya malam, Eunhyuk bisa merasakan tatapan tajam penuh intimidasi, hasrat ingin memiliki yang membakar akal sehat yang ditujukan padanya. Membuatnya lumpuh seketika.

Donghae menjilat garis rahang tegas Eunhyuk yang memejamkan matanya dengan sensual. Eunhyuk melenguh saat merasakan gigitan penuh gairah yang meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan yang bercahaya tertimpa sinar bulan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eunhyuk. Tak peduli apapun keputusan Dewa. Yang kutahu adalah kau milikku dan aku harus memilikimu, Dewiku."

Wanita cantik berstatus Dewi Artemis itu mencengkram bahu kekar prajurit terkuat di Olympus yang memeluk pinggangnya erat begitu merasakan lumatan penuh di bibir merahnya. Seakan menghisap daya hidupnya yang semakin tak berdaya dalam kuasa Donghae.

Hawa dingin yang dihantarkan angin malam berbanding terbalik dengan suhu tubuh kedua insan yang tengah memadu kasih.

"Tidak usah takut, sayang. Hanya terus berada di sisiku dan aku akan melindungimu dari terpaan badai yang berhembus."

Eunhyuk membalas genggaman jemari kokoh Donghae dengan erat.

"Ini salah Donghae. Jangan lakukan ini!"

Pemberontakkan untuk melepaskan diri tak cukup meruntuhkan kekangan dominasi dari sang alpha. Donghae menangkup wajah elok yang selalu berhasil menjatuhkannya dalam pusara sarat enigma yang membuatnya tak berdaya. Mengelus wajah sehalus sutra dengan penuh damba dan hasrat kepemilikan.

Saliva menuruni sudut bibir bersambut lenguhan erotis saat Donghae menciumnya dalam. Lelaki itu semakin memajukan tubuhnya dan dengan perlahan menarik setiap kain yang menutupi tubuh indah Dewi bulannya.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupku. Kau adalah bagian dari mimpiku. Akan kubuktikkan cintaku ini murni. Percayalah padaku, sayang."

Jika Donghae tidak bisa memiliki bulannya dengan cara normal maka ia akan menempuh jalan berduri. Tak peduli sesakit apapun, sebesar apapun gelombang pasang menghadang, sekecil apapun proyeksi yang di dapat. Ia akan terus berusaha.

Tremor menyapa saraf tubuh ketika sang dominan mempererat rengkuhannya, menggesekan tubuh keduanya dengan cara yang intim. Desahan kembali menggema di telinga, menghantarkan gelenyar panas yang melumpuhkan akal sehat.

Donghae menggertakan gigi dan melepas baju zirah yang dinodai darah, bukti bahwa ia adalah petarung terkuat dari tubuh berbalut otot yang mengagumkan.

Akan ia tanggung semua konsekuensi yang akan melahapnya di setiap persendian hidup. Asalkan sebagai gantinya Eunhyuk akan menjadi miliknya. Menjadi hidupnya.

Desah kenikmatan yang keluar dari bibir sensual Eunhyuk, membuat Donghae menambah intensitas lumatannya pada bibir yang haus akan sentuhan.

"Haeh… ngh…"

Gadis ber-ayahkan Zeus itu menjulurkan jemari lentiknya ke belakang kepala lelaki bersurai brunnete itu dan meremas helainya saat merasakan pinggangnya diremas lembut dan bibirnya terkunci dengan ciuman yang sungguh memabukkan.

Dari sinar bulan yang menerangi kamar mewah tersebut, Eunhyuk bisa merasakan aura Donghae yang begitu kuat mendominasi. Memaku onyxnya agar selalu melihatnya. Hanya melihatnya.

Dalam jarak yang begitu dekat kini Eunhyuk sadar. Bahwa ia takkan bisa lepas dari kungkungan Donghae

Manik hitam Eunhyuk tertuju pada wajah tampan di hadapannya. Kehadiran lelaki tangguh yang mengungkungnya kini berdampak besar pada kinerja jantungnya yang menggila. Deru nafasnya bereskalasi dan menyatu dengan nafas lelaki ini.

Seumpama Donghae adalah ketangguhan sebuah benteng pertahanan yang kuat nan kokoh, maka Eunhyuk adalah bagian dari tenaga Donghae. Donghae yang seorang prajurit, yang bisa merasa setengah mati apabila tanpa kehadiran Dewinya, bukanlah apa-apa bila dihadapkan pesona Eunhyuk. Donghae bukanlah apa-apa yang seperti di medan perang bila dihadapkan oleh pujaan hatinya.

Jika kau adalah bulan, maka aku adalah matahari. Berapapun jarak yang memisahkan kita, sedalam apapun jurang yang menghadang, namun hatiku tidak akan berpasrah pada keadaan. Kau tidak akan kulepaskan, Artemis.

.

End.

.

Silahkan baca dari bawah ke atas.

Bagaimana? Ancurkah?

Tolong beri pendapat kalian ya *puppyeyes*

Kalau bisa yang panjang. Jangan hanya, "Next", "lanjut", "Bagus".

Kalau seperti itu saya menjadi down dan malas melanjutkan.

Oke, Jadi di sini Donghae itu prajurit Sparta yang jatuh cinta dengan Dewi bulan, Artemis a.k.a Eunhyuk. Dan cinta mereka mengundang banyak rintangan untuk bersatu.

Tertarik jika buat seriesnya kah?

Untuk Febri, nih prolognya. Entahlah ini bisa disebut prolog atau bukan muehehehe…

Ayo lanjutin~

Jangan lupa di review ya, readersku tercintah~ *tebardollar*

Review kalian penyemangat saya~

Oke, segitu aja. Sampai jumpa dalam update ff saya selanjutnya.

Bye~


End file.
